


The ABC's of Loving Noah Maxwell: A is For Alcohol

by S4m



Series: Noah x Reader [1]
Category: Tribe Twelve
Genre: Addiction, FUCK ADAM ROSNER, For a Friend, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, i do not support him or his actions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S4m/pseuds/S4m
Summary: I do not support Adam Rosner. What he did is disgusting. Fuck him. This is for a friend because tumblr messaging sucks.
Relationships: Noah Maxwell/Reader
Series: Noah x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207811
Kudos: 2





	The ABC's of Loving Noah Maxwell: A is For Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> I do not support Adam Rosner. What he did is disgusting. Fuck him. This is for a friend because tumblr messaging sucks.

You're not sure how late it was when you awoke. Your hand instinctively felt for his warmth, only to find the other half of the bed cooling from where your sweetheart had once laid. The indentation was still fresh as you sat up and turned the lamp on with a satisfying click. 

"Noah?"

As your uncertain voice carried throughout the house, you heard hurried sounds. Your expression twisted into one of concern and worry as you slipped out of the warm bed and slid your feet into the slippers waiting below. Noah liked to tease you because of it. 'Who wears slippers anymore? Especially in this god damn heat, your feet can not be cold!' He'd mock. You'd both smile and if you were really feeling playful, wave your hands and wriggle your toes at him.

You're not smiling now, and neither is he, caught in the act, whiskey bottle in hand, eyes like a deer in the headlights. He can't seem to tear them away as you flick on the kitchen light, your face shifting from one of worry to one of concern and disappointment. 

"Noah-" You begin, but he cuts you off.

"I- It's fine, okay? I'm just having a quick drink. I was thirsty, okay?" His tone is guarded, defensive. He knows how you felt about his drinking habits. You'd thought you'd managed to help him to a point where he didn't need his friend Jack in his life, as he so liked to put it.

But here you are, in the dead of night, watching your lover shift uncomfortably under your watchful eye, bottle still clutched in his hand. A brief pang of jealousy crosses your mind. You shouldn't be, but you're jealous of the bottle. Of how he holds it, clasped tightly in his grip. Like it were the only thing sustaining him. You wish the bottle were you, that he would hold you in his arms and never let you go.

You shake the thought out of your head. You don't have time for such paltry intrusions. Right now, you've got a job to do.

"You know the rules, Noah." You extend your hand towards him. It's a hurtful moment when he flinches away, and you have to bite your lip to prevent yourself from showing how the simple action affected you.

"It's just a little shot. Just- let me finish this. One more sip, then I'm done, I swear!" Your lips thin and you take a step forward.

"We both know that's not true, honey. Please, give me the bottle and any others you're hiding. I'm not mad, I promise. I just want to take care of you."

"Take care of me? Take care of me, huh?! You really think it's that easy? That a soft tone and some warm cuddles are gonna make everything better? This- This isn't the internet! This is fucking real life!" Noah started to hyperventilate, growing into a panicked state. "I'm finally getting something that'll actually help me, and you're trying to take it away! Do- Do you even love me? Or are you just like all the rest, leeching off my suffering?"

Your hurt can't help but slip into your voice now, along with some anger. "That's not fair, and you know it! You know this won't help you. This is poison, Noah! A known anti-depressant!" You forcefully yanked the bottle away from him in your rage, your anger supplying you with the needed strength. "I love you, Noah! I always have and I always will. I'm sorry I'm not the coolest or the best, but right now? I'm all you've got. You think I want to do this to you? To yell and scream and see you like this? No! I don't!" The anger was burning out now, quickly being replaced by a sinking in your soul. You can feel your face getting wet, your hands clenching tightly. You turn your head away, blinking rapidly to try and hold back the tears, but it's too late. He's seen you cry, and now, you know he'll feel even worse about himself. You fucking failure. Maybe he's right, maybe you are just a leech on him. Sucking him dry until he's got nothing left to enjoy out of life. Failure failure failure failure...

Something warm surrounds you. You can feel rough stubble gently tickling your skin. You feel arms cling to you, squeezing you and feeling as though they may never let you go. You slowly wrap your arms around him in return, burying your face into his chest. You sniffle and stay that way, breathing in his scent. He smells a little like spaghetti and of course, a trace of whiskey too. You nuzzle your head into his upper torso, feeling elation as his lips gently brush the top of your hair.

"- 'm sorry." He mumbles, and you feel ten tons lighter. Slowly, your head rises to his, eyes meeting those sparkling hazel eyes, flecked with specks of green and blue. A kaleidoscope you'd gotten lost in many times before. You offer him a tearful, cracked smile.

The rest of the night was spent disposing of the alcohol. Noah had quite a few extensive hiding spots. You helped him get rid of the liquor, whispering soft sweet compliments. Your touch lingered on his skin, his shoulders and arms. 

It's morning by the time you two finish. Even so, you gently led Noah to bed, drawing the blinds and caressing his face as you slid in next to him under the sheets.

"I love you." you mumbled. He smiled, leaning in to kiss your forehead.

''I love you too. Sleep tight. Don't let me bite.''


End file.
